Hybreed
Hunter Vincent Bromley is a Tri-Breed hailing from a parallel Earth and leader of the New Crime Syndicate. He rules over his world under the alias Hybreed. 'Origins' Hunter was created from experimentations with hybridization of DNA by his father Daniel Bromley. Bromley had previously been thrown from the scientific community for his unethical beliefs and theories. Despite this, he was hell-bent on proving them wrong and began looking to create the ultimate weapon. Sure enough, his search was over when Ultraman and other members of the Crime Syndicate were captured and thrown in prison by the Justice League. He managed to obtain DNA from Ultraman and already obtained a sample from J'edd J'arkus who recently died prior to the Syndicate's arrest. Once the DNA was obtained, he had begun experimenting with the hybridization process and managed to create a stable form with a contribution of his own DNA into the mix. Once this happened, Bromley placed the embryo into his wife Nicole who was once a former prostitute, left barren. Despite this, Nicole became pregnant with the use of the embryo and Daniel made sure to have the embryo split into 2. His goal was to create a mate for his son in the process as he would be the only one of his kind should one not be made in the process. Later on, Nicole died while giving birth and sure enough, Bromley succeeded in his mission in creating the ultimate weapon which he had under his control. From childhood, Daniel conditioned them for the future when they would make their move in order to become the rulers of the world. Once he was of age, Hunter began his own operations and upon adulthood, called out the Crime Syndicate who escaped custody when he was in his teens. The Syndicate found themselves challenged and were not going to let him get away with calling them out. Sure enough, Hunter revealed himself in Ultropolis where he found himself confronted by the whole syndicate. Where as the others had failed miserably to defeat him, Ultraman didn't back down and Hunter destroyed him in front of the remaining members of the Crime Syndicate. With Ultraman dead, Hybreed demanded the others submit to his rule or perish along with him. They submitted to his rule and the entire world had become his for the taking. With the entire world at his command, he had confiscated the leading nation's nuclear deterrence as a way of ensuring his consolidation of power. Once all were taken, he forged the Hybreed Empire, dedicated to his rule as Earth's god. It was then that he married Jane in hopes of creating a new generation of Tri-Breeds. ''Superwoman: The Series In a strange turn of events, Hunter and Jane ended up on the parallel Earth where Hunter's heroic counterpart Hybrid lived and where the Justice League protected others. Both he and Jane however found themselves in league with the Secret Society of Super-Villains where Jane was mentored by Circe and Hunter was mentored by Lex Luthor. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Unique Physiology:' Created from the DNA of 3 different species, Hunter's physiology gives him a superior set of superhuman powers than those he was created from in turn. **'Immortality:' Kryptonians and Green Martians are known to have a very long lifespan, however it is possible Hunter's is indefinite. He also has shown to be incapable of dying. **'Invulnerability:' Hunter is shown to be take abuse no other metahuman can on the battlefield. He is immune to all known ailments, both alien and human, as well as all forms of drugs. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hunter's strength is known to be superior to that of a normal Green Martian and Kryptonian while on Earth. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hunter's normal speed allows him to move at speeds rivaling that of the Johnny Quick and even Ultraman. He can also apply this speed to his reflexes as well. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Coupled with his strength, Hunter's stamina gives him an indeterminate amount of time in a fight. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though he is virtually invulnerable, Hunter also possesses the ability to heal from injury faster than a Kryptonian and Green Martian combined. **'Shapeshifting:' Though Kryptonians and Humans are incapable of such a feat, Hunter is capable of actually changing his physical appearance for as long as he wants. **'Superhuman Senses:' Like Superman and Martian Manhunter, Hunter's senses are far superior to those of normal Kryptonians and Martians as he can see things at the sub-atomic level and objects from his current location to the moon. His hear is also enhanced to the point where he can hear anything and everything at the same time. **'Telekinesis:' A power he applies in combat when brawling, Hunter has the ability to manipulate objects as well, however seldom does so. He does also have the ability to create shields around his body to protect himself from harm if he's ever badly injured for a brief period of time. **'Telepathy:' A power he generally uses often, Hunter does possess an advance form of telepathy, superior to that of any martian. This gives him the ability to enter one's mind without really any difficulty and without them knowing he was even in their mind. Generally he uses this power to be sure if one is truthful, but he also uses it to torture people mentally as well. **'Flight:' Like Ultraman and J'edd, Hunter also possess the ability to defy the laws of gravity without any problem. **'Genetic Memory:' A side effect from the hybridization process, Hunter possesses knowledge passed down in the DNA of the original hosts, who in this case are Ultraman, Daniel Bromley and J'edd J'arkus. **'X-Ray Vision:' As Kryptonians can see through virtually any objects, Martians are capable of such a feat with their Martian Vision. Hunter's power to see through objects is in fact enhanced to the point where he can actually see through solid lead. **'Heat Vision:' As Ultraman can emit beams of intense heat from his eyes and J'edd can emit beams of energy from his eyes with his martian vision, Hunter is capable of creating beams of energy far more intense than Superman could ever produce on his own. **'Super Breath:' Like Ultraman, Hunter's lungs are extremely powerful and gives him the ability to produce winds equaled up to at least 2 hurricanes. 'Weaknesses' *'Blue Pyronite:' Hailing from a parallel Earth, Hunter isn't affected by Green Pyronite as his heroic counterpart. It was Hybrid however who created a blue variation of Pyronite as it was blue kryptonite that was able to weaken Ultraman. 'Personality & Traits' Though he looks almost identical to Hybrid, Hybreed himself is known for his sadistic and cruel personality. He believes himself a god amongst Earth's human inhabitance as he finds them weak and easily fearful of his wrath. As far as metahumans go, he usually has respect for them as he believes them superior to normal humans, however only to those who submit to his rule. Where as Hybrid won't kill or torture, Hybreed is not afraid of killing or torturing, which he takes great pleasure in doing to his victims. Hybreed is also known to have a misogynistic personality towards women and indulges himself in physical contact with many lovers. He does however have true affections of his sister which he never told her prior to their wedding. 'Trivia' *Hybreed is heavily based on Ultraman from DC Comics. His weakness to Blue Pyronite is a reference to the Ultraman from "''Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths". *Hybreed is heavily based around Ultraman who rules his world with an iron fist and terrorizes the local populace. *His relationship with Jane is somewhat of a reference to Clark Luthor from the show Smallville as he had a romantic relationship with his adopted sister. It is however heavily based on the union between Zeus and Hera as both deities were siblings. Category:Supervillains Category:Metahumans Category:Tri-Breeds Category:Characters